Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic data storage, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for providing information storage services.
The nature of information used in applications has changed dramatically in recent years. Improvements in computer processors displays, and image capturing systems have transformed information used in applications from simple ASCII text to rich multimedia. Providing storage for this data can be very costly for the service/storage provider. Administrators of these storage systems utilize various means for controlling and managing the amount of information that can be stored. For example, electronic messaging service providers offer message storing up to a pre-determined storage limit, usually measured in kilobytes. Once the message inbox has reached its limits, no additional messages may be stored until the user purges the inbox. This method places a burden on the user to erase messages no longer desired in order to be able to store additional messages. Moreover, this method can be contrary to the objectives of the service provider since a user with a full mailbox cannot receive new messages that would otherwise generate further usage. This affects service providers whose pricing models are linked to usage. A voicemail service provider typically offers storage for voicemails for a limited period of time, usually five days. Once the time limit has been reached, the voicemails are automatically chronologically deleted by the voicemail service provider. This method eliminates the problems resulting from having a full voice mailbox, but is not particularly user friendly. As a result, many users lose important messages or are forced to resort to spending significant amounts of time periodically resaving messages.
Oftentimes individuals need to store this data longer than the time periods (or capacity limits) set by a service provider. What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide information storage services for users in a manner that is more friendly and consistent with the service provider's business objectives.